


Mail

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the mail on the doorstep that finally makes it real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail

The stack of mail teetered and fell as Nick opened the door, sprawling across the mat.

It had been piling up in the week it had taken for Nick to find the courage to open that door. He had stood at the door, staring at the slightly cracked paint and the faded brass numbers, holding his key out to the lock but pulling back, not wanting to open the door into an empty room.

It was almost as if opening the door would make it real in a way that watching through the porthole never would.

But Nick would allow no other to do it. No other to box up the trinkets of a life led together. No other to sell of the bed in which they spent so many nights. No other to empty out the space where they had been more than what they were to the world.

So Nick opened the door.


End file.
